lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Syalantillesfel
Intro ΩΕΛΧΟΜΕ ΣΚΨ ΠΙΡΑΤΕ Hi, welcome to To the Sky, the Last Exile wiki. Thanks for your at Sky Pirates! We hope you'll keep on editing with us. We have some pages that you should probably read when you get a chance, like: *Our Style Guide * If you're brand new to wiki editing—and we all were, once!—you probably want to check out these tutorials at Wikipedia, the world's largest wiki: *How to edit a page *Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial *Picture tutorial Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes like this: "~ ~ ~ ~" Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oyashiro08 (Talk) 09:15, June 12, 2012 ΣΕΕ ΨΟΥ ΟΝ ΤΗΕ ΝΕΞΤ ΦΛΙΓΗΤ Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:10, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. Syalantillesfel (talk) 08:16, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Links Why are you deleting redirect pages, like Alvis to Alvis E. Hamilton and Gita tp Gita Rjuna? This creates redlinks on the wiki and makes it harder for people to find the characters they're looking for. Oyashiro08 (talk) 23:53, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Please replace redlinks with blue links. Syalantillesfel (talk) 23:55, August 22, 2019 (UTC) A redirect page serves that purpose. There are dozens of pages on the wiki which link to Alex Row. Making Alex Row a redirect to Alexander Row makes all those links work. Furthermore, it saves the trouble of having to type out Alexander each time, when he is mostly just referred to as Alex. And since there is only one character in the series with that name, it is not likely to cause confusion. Redirect pages are a legitimate and useful type of wiki page; that's why they exist. Oyashiro08 (talk) 00:01, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Lore Hello, not sure you are an active user or not but I am looking for somebody would like to discuss Last Exile Lore with me. Maybe You have seen me post a video on Last Exile lore. If you have not, here it is. I want to try and make 2 more lore video's. The Battle at the Dragon Fangs and the Battle for Exile. There is plenty of information, but I need to forge some headcanon around certain topics, especially the Guild. would you mind if I shared some of my idea's with you? Kind regards, Bonsart (Radio Retrofuture) Please share the ideas. 2 possible styles are the intro videos used for the "Thief" games and the "Lore" videos in Game of Thrones.Syalantillesfel (talk) 21:21, October 20, 2019 (UTC) Suggested Headcanon 'Guild' for Lore video It is rather unclear how the Guild operates or the composition of its members. So here are some suggestions for things I want to include -There are (were) four houses, Dagobert, Eclair etc. - The Prestor Guild seemed to be composed of normal humans and (cloned?) Transhumans with pointed ears, or that is how it seems. The earth versions are definitely cloned and if the second series is to be believed Bulletproof Superman that can murder entire crews with ease. (And one of the reasons I am not a fan of Fam the SIlverwing). So for the Guild civil war that brought house Eclair to power, I want to suggest it was the transhuman elements within the Guild that took control of the Guild. I'll need to work out more details as I write the script, but that would be the gist of it. Not sure if this Transhuman affair is related to the structure of the houses or rather the houses was a kind of a cast system in which each faction has their own responsibilities. Would make sense in this context that House Eclair would just be Transhumans. Dr. Bourbon (talk) 10:47, October 21, 2019 (UTC) The cloning angle seems extreme. Syalantillesfel (talk) 15:58, October 21, 2019 (UTC) Guild Cloning Could you elaborate on, 'the cloning angle seems extreme?' Have you read Travelers of the Hour Glass? It shows how the clones are created and of the problems the Transhumans have is their clones have severe ageing problems due to copying the DNA for 600 years. If Prestor guide also use clones (we just don't know) to create the transhumans it could explain they are a bit off their rocker. That, or inbreeding. There is, of course, the issue of transhumans having brothers and sisters. But then again, it could be related to how they were created because there are no references to parents. To make my intentions clear, the point is not to create a definite background, but create a compelling narrative for the audience and possibly throw in some jokes at the guide's expense. Therefore I am curious about what your alternative would be if you have any. Dr. Bourbon (talk) 09:35, October 22, 2019 (UTC) For lore ideas, I believe that you should focus on the anime. Most people have not read the manga. Syalantillesfel (talk) 14:32, October 22, 2019 (UTC)